


Of Ice Cream, Gods, and Spiders

by Nightgirl317



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Peter is a smol bean and Loki is precious and so this was created, infinity war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgirl317/pseuds/Nightgirl317
Summary: Peter meets Loki.This has been sitting in my docs for a while (ever since Infinity War). To be very clear, INFINITY WAR DIDN'T HAPPEN.Now a multi-chaptered fic with a poorly developed plot and an author who has no idea what they're doing.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was bored. There was no one in the tower - well, technically, Mr. Stark was in one of his labs, working with Dr. Banner, but they were more that ten floors away, and they’d said not to disturb them unless there was a giant threat to the city. Ms Romanov and Agent Barton were on some top-secret mission and Mr. Thor (Peter just couldn’t bring himself to call any of the Avengers by their first name, Thor included) and Cap were “out to get ice cream”. Everyone knew that was a synonym for “cause havoc in the ice cream and try to explain everything to SHIELD” .  


At least Peter had the couch all to himself. But he was still so _bored_. He grabbed a cushion and buried his face and groaned into it, his voice muffled. “I am so. Booooored.” He stayed in the position for a bit but sat up when his spider-senses started blaring. Peter cautiously stood up and looked around. There seemed to be nothing wrong. Maybe his senses were going haywire? Just as he was about to ask JARVIS for advice, a glowing-blue-portal-thing opened outside - and a person fell out of it. The person landed with a thud on the verandah, the portal closing behind him.  


Peter yelped and hurried to the window and stepped outside. The man was a few feet away from him, eyes fluttering and chest heaving. Peter considered approaching the mystery man when he spoke up, voice raspy and tired. “Is this the tower of Stark?” He had a weird accent, and he gave Peter the feeling that he had met, or seen, this person somewhere. Peter nodded, nervous. Mystery Man spoke again. “Is my, er, brother here?” Then it hit Peter. Funny accent, the hair, a brother in the Avengers tower. The man was Loki.  


Peter backed away and stood at the window, in a position where he could easily slam the window shut and lock it. The mystery man - Loki - glanced at him and his face fell. “Ah,” he said, almost sadly. “I see. You - know me. There’s no need to worry, really. I can’t attack you, and, well - I’m not here for that.” Peter eyed Loki suspiciously. “How do I know that? I mean, you’re the guy attacked New York, right? If you’re not here to attack us, then what are you here for?”  


Loki shrugged stiffly and sat up. “Well, I’m bleeding. Quite a lot, actually. And some of my powers are, well, let’s just say, misplaced. For now.” Peter stared at Loki an realized he was right. Loki’s arms, face and pretty much anywhere where the skin wasn’t hidden by his clothes were littered with bruises and cuts. His clothes were green but dirty with dirt and what looked like dried blood. Peter noticed that there was a crimson hue on Loki’s stomach. Loki was right; he was bleeding. A lot.  


Peter’s eyes widened in alarm. “Oh man, I think I can find a first aid kit somewhere-” He stopped short when Loki chuckled. “It’s quite alright. I do need some assistance standing up, however.” Peter sighed in relief but narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “So...you want me to go over there. And help you stand up.” Loki nodded and winced. It almost made Peter wonder if Loki wasn’t faking it, after all. “But, like, you’re a villain. The villain. The bad guy. How can I trust you?”  


Loki looked thoughtful. After a pause, he replied, “I’ll make you a deal.” Peter tightened his grip on the window. “I’m not hurting Mr. Thor, if that’s what you-” Peter jumped a little when Loki gave a bark of laughter. “You call him _Mr. Thor_? Oh, you’re more interesting than I thought, child.” Peter huffed, momentarily forgetting the situation. “I am not a child!” he squeaked, making Loki grin. “You are. Now back to my deal. You help me up, put me on the couch, and give me ice cream. And then I won’t try anything.”  


Peter cocked his head, curious. “Ice cream?” Loki nodded, his head solemn. “Chocolate mint, if possible.” Peter blinked. “A possibly evil god is asking me for ice cream. Chocolate mint. Okay.” Loki nodded.  


Peter hesitated. Loki was dangerous, that was for sure. But then again, Loki was hurt, and he looked...sad, somehow. Peter’s favorite flavor of ice cream happened to be chocolate mint as well. He made up his mind and held out his hand to Loki. “You have to share the ice cream.”  


Loki took the extended hand and grinned. “As you said, I’m a possibly evil god. I don’t need to share my ice cream with anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was working on continuing it at first; Loki living with the avengers and whatnot. I got busy and depression, life and other stuff kicked in all at once so I lost the motivation, but if anyone wants any more, I might write some more. (I've already thought of the plots and such.) Just a fair warning though, I'm fairly busy and I've got another multi-chaptered fanfic I need to finish so don't excpect a speedy update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Civil War happened but Steve and Tony were able to behave like actual adults and solved the conflict on their own without (much) violence. Bucky is on the Avengers team. Peter is on the team after Tony recruited him in Civil War (but the conflict was resolved before the whole airport fight) After the events of Mighty Thor, Loki was picked up by Thanos and was forced to invade Earth for the Tesseract.

Tony reached for the coffee mug. It was his 58th - or maybe 59th - cup of coffee today. Actually, Tony wasn’t sure if he’d been drinking coffee, because he had a fuzzy memory of dumping three different energy drinks and strong tea into the coffee machine around his 49th cup. He knew he needed to sleep - he hadn’t slept in three days. Or maybe it was four. Tony realized it might’ve even been a week. Pepper and Rhodey were both in Italy for some conference and Tony was using that fact to the full advantage, making FRIDAY loop security feeds to make it look like he was having a (relatively) normal life. Bruce was in the lab next door, and Tony could tell Bruce wanted him to rest, but he was just _so_ close with the new prototype of the Iron Man armor.

His mind kept wandering but woke up instantly as he realized his coffee mug wasn’t there. He stared in bewilderment at the spot where his coffee mug should be. Had the cup teleported? Maybe Thor had opened a random portal and now his coffee was in Asgard. Maybe the frost giants actually liked coffee and was drinking it right now. Would frost giants be able to drink liquids? Did frost giants even need water to survive? He wondered how long it would take for him to build a portal to Asgard and started calculating the amount of energy he’d need.

Just he was working on a mental simulation of battling a frost giant, he heard a sigh behind him, and whipped around. Bruce was standing a few steps away. His simulation ended midway as Tony realized Bruce was holding his missing (apparently safe and sound on Midgard) coffee mug.

Setting Tony’s coffee mug on a worktable near him, Bruce said in a weary tone: “Tony, as your friend and fellow scientist, I urge you to sleep. As a doctor, all I have to say is if you don’t take a break right now, I’m telling Pepper how you haven’t slept in six days. You remember the last the time.” Tony visibly paled. “You wouldn’t dare,” he whispered. Bruce chuckled darkly. “I would.” It might have been his imagination, but Tony saw that his science-bro’s eyes were tinged with green, and gulped.

Bruce sighed again. “Look, you’re clearly sleep-deprived. You thought your cup was in Asgard. Before you ask, you were muttering ‘Asgard, coffee mug, frost giants, have to get mug’. Please get some rest.” Tony opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn’t argue with Bruce. “Fine,” he muttered, feeling disgruntled.

Bruce nodded, satisfied. “Peter’s waiting downstairs right now, and he’s probably bored out of his mind. Why don’t you go tell him he can come back another day.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes sir,” Tony replied sarcastically. He reached for his coffee mug on his way out of the lab, only to be stopped by Bruce. “No more coffee. Or whatever is in this mug.” Tony pouted but said nothing.

Tony went into the elevator, followed by Bruce (to ensure Tony didn’t go into any of the other labs) and pressed the button for the floor Peter was on. “JARVIS, the kid’s still on the guest floor, right?” Tony asked the AI, just to be sure. The answer he got was unexpected in every aspects possible. “Yes, sir. And a guest is with him. According to my data, the guest is Loki Lafueyson. He is not being violent, however, and Mr. Parker was not asking for assistance-” Tony cut him off as the elevator reached its destination.

“Loki, get the fuck out of my house!”


End file.
